Dynasty Contest
by SimaYi05
Summary: A beauty contest... of the three kingdoms... The Hottest Game is Here!.
1. the invitation

The other forces wants to have a little fun...so they've been decided to have a beauty contest of the three kingdoms...

Yuan Shao will be the host and Dong zhuo , Meng Huo and Lu Bu will be the judges...So they called up a messanger to send a

letter to the three kingdoms... Yuan Shao talked..."Whoa!.. This is really getting on my nerves!".. Lu Bu shouted.."Shut Up!.. I know you like to see sexy hot chicks..

don't be a bastard!... I am not like you..BITCH..!... yuan shao shouted too..(yuan shao stand acting a dramatic pose..)..I Yuan Shao came to a noble family and a-..

Maniac Rapist...added Lu Bu..shao gasp.. you beast!.. i didn't do anything!..yeah really... i saw you harassing zhang he at the battlefield thats the reason why he defect to wei...Hahaha silly disgusting nobleASS.. Lu Bu Laughed... Waaaah Is That true?..Dong zhuo Gasp too..How did you know?..he asked..

You pig..don't you remember i join the battle at Guan Du... Ok ok... you won... LET's PrepaRe...BOb...

Meanwhile...at Wei , Wu and Shu..

the messanger came and give each letter to them.. Cao Cao , Sun Quan and Liu Bei begun to read the letter...

_Dear Fellow Enemies:_

_I Yuan Shao wants to invite you to have a beauty contest with your lovely female warriors..unless you have a GAY..ah ahemm..!..as i was saying.._

_we will be glad and happy to accept our request...each kingdom will have a participants.. a female and a male... this is a showdown.._

_the winning tyle will have a runner-up... 2nd will win my soldiers... the 1st will win my gurls.. the grand winner exactlly will get all of my properties my land my honor and my land (did i mentioned that?) all etc..but if you do not participate.. i will have to send you in death! I have the mighty Zuo Ci ... Hahaha... _

_i will be waiting for your reply..._

(Author: this letter is SUCKS!)

_From the great noblelman:_

_Yuan Shao..._

Each kingdom held a meeting with thier generals...

At Wei...

Cao Cao slammed his hand on the table...

What's happening to you Cao Cao?.. Dun asked...

Crazy nobleASS!.. That Yuan Shao invited us to a little sissy beauty contest...

Well what about it?.. Cao Pi added..

You Fool !..if we don't participate... we will send to death he have Zuo Ci!... Cao Shouted at Him...

Umm excuse me lord Cao Cao..Sima Excused..

What!...

I didn't know you are afraid of DEATH... Sima Laughed..

Of coure i am... If i Die i -...

I Will Be The New Ruler Of WEI...Cao Pi said...

Poor lord Cao Cao his Face looked like a Monster... Hah... You are to UGLY... Yuck... Zhang He Disturbed them... (Especially Cao Cao)..

SHUT UP YOU GAY!.. Cao Cao Is getting Angry...

What?.. Zhang Gasp..

Stop It You Brainless... If We don't Solve Our problem... We might As well Dead Like Fish... Xu Huang Shouted Getting Thier attention..

Ok...Then Migthy Arab... Zhang liao Talked...

Stop You African Dog.. Xu Huang said..

So.. Who Will Be our Participants?.. Pang De Asked...

I Think It Would Be better if Zhen Ji and Cao Pi Will Be our Participants.. Sima Yi Gives his request...

Everyone exept Cao Cao: Ok! That's Our Decision...

Hey! What about me?.. Cao Cao cried..

Aww.. You poor Baby Shit... You can Go To the Contest.. Cao Pi said..

Of Couse I Am the star...

Fool ! Retarded bitch old Man...You're not a star i am... Cao Pi Teased Him..

huhu..Cao Cao really cried.. Whatever...

Ok.. Call the Messanger and give the Letter to Yuan Shao... Sima Said...

Im sure Lord Cao Pi and Lady Zhen Ji Will be The Shinning Star...Xu Zhu is Prasing The Lovers...

Ok..Dissmised...

At Wu...

Everyone i would like to announce that we will join to a beauty contest that Yuan Shao invited us... Sun Quan Announced..

Why Bro.?...Ce Asked..

Uh...I...I Don't know... Quan Replied..

Bumer!...Shang Xiang said..

Sorry.. But The Prize is Big...

What?.. Zhou Yu Asked...

All of Yuan Shao's Property.. Quan Smiled..

Im in... Da Said..

Im Out... Ling Tong Added..

Im Scared.. Xiao cried...

Why?.. Yu Asked.. its a Beauty contest..

I Know... im scared Of Death... So... IM IN !...yeah!

Whoa... You Are the cutiest and beautiful JERK i Ever See... Gan Ning Replied..

YOU SISSY PIRATE!...PLAYING WITH MY BARBIE!..Da protect her sis..

huh?... Gan gasp..

Everybody looked At him...

Yo!... How Is The feeling playing with girl's toys... Ling Tong Teassing Gan..

Gan Ning Take His Sword And Place It To Ling Tong's Neck...

Gan Whispered... _you fool! im not only the one who plays BARBIE..! ...what about you?.. i see you playing Shang Xiang's BRA...!_

Hey! Did I heard My Bra?...Shang Xiang noticed they are Talking about Her Bra..

Everybody gets Quiet about what they have been hear...

Stop! you BITCH! Ling Tong Shouted...

Hahaha... I see.. Ling Tong Is GAY!... Lu Meng said...

Did Not... Ling Tong Protect His self...

Did Too...Gan Ning Quickly said..

Do you have Any Evidence?...Ling Tong Taunted...

I Have!... Gan Ning Slashed Ling Tong's Back shirt and See That he's wearing a BRA..!

Hey! That's My BRA!...Shang Xiang Gasp!...

all of the wu really didn't belived what they have saw...

Whoa!...

allright stop! i Mean it .. IM A GAY!..Ling Tong cried...

Ah brother... Im sorry For this Mess and for This fool Persons they are really acting strange.. is it ok to you?...Ce Apologized

uh..ok.. so Where were we?...Quan Asked...

I Request That Our participants are Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao... Zhou Tai said...

Ok! That"s the Decision...

Ok.. Call the Messanger and give the Letter to Yuan Shao... Ce Ordered...

Dissmissed...

At Shu...

Ok... Respectful Generals... I have To say That we Are invited to the beauty contest that Yuan Shao is requesting to us... Liu Bei said...

Huh?... A beauty contest?...Zhao Yun Asked..

Yes! Are You in Deaf?...Ma Chao sigh..

Why...We...Join...Ugly...Beauty...Contest...?...Wei Yan Asked Too...

Good Question!...Beacuse...It Has a Big prize...Liu Bei said..

Uhh...Good...Me...Ugly...Voice...Praised...Liu...Bei... Wei Yan smiled..

Huh?..What?...Liu Bei is confused...

Prime Minister?..What Do You Think?...Jiang Wei Asked...

I Have no idea...im sorry...Zhuge apoligized...

Guan Yu?...

Yes...Brother?...

You're Salaiva Is droping...Why are You Staring At Me?... Liu Bei Asked...

I Love You...

Huh?...

Oh! I mean I Agree With You...

But... We Haven't Decided Yet...

Ahhh...

Zhuge Liang?...Where Is your wife?...Zhang Fei Asked...

She is At Her Old Home Visiting The Grave Of His Damn Father...Zhuge Replied...

Are You Really MAD at Him?...Pang Tong Asked..

uh...Not Exactly just a little now.. Zhuge replied..

ok... that's really great..

(At a moment Guan Ping And Xing Cai Came to them holding each hands together...)

Whoa! hold it right there...what are you doing?...Ma Chao asked...

Can't You See?...Are You Blind?...We do nothing...Xing Cai Replied with a few anger..

You Are To Young For A--...

Shut Up Pooh! You're Just jelous...Xing Cai shouted..

No!...You Inncolent Little Br--...

Stop!...If You Continue That Word I will Lick Your Nipples! Guan Ping protect Cai...

Yuck!...Zhao Yun Looks disgusted...

Alright now! Stop If You still want to Live...Zhuge Taunted...

Yes...Prime Minister...All Shuted thier Mouth...

a few moments liu bei asked...

Are You All Gay?...(everyone looked at him)..

all Answered No Exept Zhuge Liang...

You Liang?...ARE YOU A GAY?...Ma Chao Asked...

No...Zhuge Answered coolly...

HeY! prime minister is not a gay...he has a wife... and i see them yesterday having sex in thier room...Jiang Wei replied...

Whoa!... This Is Good.. Zhao Yun Smiled...

WHAT!... how DID you Know ThaT?...Zhuge Wide His Eyeballs...

Hehe.. sorry prime minister... i am spying you.. that day im under your bed... i really enjoying the sounds you making...

OK OK! that's Enough!...Im Tired Of hearing this none sense talking!.. So.. As I was Saying... Who Will Be our Participants?...Liu Bei Said..

Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey!... You Are The One Who Started First!.. You Little HOTDOG!... Zhang Fei shouted...

oh is that so... liu bei muttered..

yes!.you dumb if you didn't ask that question... this thing wont happened!... Zhang Fei talked..

OK Im Sorry.. IT's All my Fault..Come 'on Think!..And Stop Making me Angry...Liu Bei is Really mad shouting...

(everyone is silent thinking who will be the participants...) A few Minutes...

ok.. I have Decided that Xing Cai and Guan Ping will Be our you know... Zhuge Said His Request...

Humph!...Ok... Im Lost... Ma Chao wishpered...

Ok Then All Of you Agreed.. Call the Messanger and give the Letter to Yuan Shao...Liu Bei Ordered..

Dissmissed...

Back To Yuan Shao...

Master Yuan Shao... The Three Kingdoms Send you a letter.. The Messanger said..

WHOAT?...why they are so quick?...(so he opened it and read..)...(note:this 3 letters have a same format but thier names are different..)

_Dear NobleASS..._

_We are accepting your deal... we have now are participants..._

Wei - Zhen Ji & Cao Pi

Wu - Xiao Qiao & Zhou Yu

Shu - Guan Ping & Xing Cai

_so.. nobleAss.. Thank You For Your Invitation.._

_Your Fellow Great Enemies.._

That Fools Called Me a NOBLEASS?... if they think they are smart im the smartest!... humm... about the given prize?...

they will not get it away from me... i will make them LOSE... Hahahaha...

(the judges come)...

So Yuan Shao?.. did they accept?... Lu Bu asked..

Yes...

So Let's PrePare... Meng Huo said...

But Wait!...

What?...

Is Diao Chan Will Participate?...Yuan Shao Asked...

No you Fool!...She Is Your Assistant...Dong Zhuo Replied...

Ok Ok im Sorry Pig...he Wishpered...

What?...

Oh Nothing... i Said You're Cute...

Bitch...

Wait For Chapter 2...


	2. what's the problem in shu?

The night is glowing , full of lights and the people is really excited for the coming contest.. the castle of yuan shao is huge

the workers is working on the huge stage and many chairs is on the ground... so a few hours all of the people gather around

and go to yuan shao's castle to watch the contest... so the contestants is on the backstage waiting...

in wei's place...

cao cao: hey where are the two ants?

dun: who?..

cao cao: you dumb.. of course cao pi and zhen ji..

dun: ah.. i know! in yuan shao's library with his son yuan xi...

cao cao: oh no.. very well im sure my son and his son are fighting...

at yuan shao..

yuan xi: you beast! you stole my wife!..

cao pi: oh! im sorry for that..

zhen ji: you hear that he said he's sorry..

yuan xi: pls.. come back to me..

zhen ji: sorry xi but my heart belongs to cao pi..

yuan xi: but why? is there any problem with me?

zhen ji: nothing.

cao pi: will you pls. leave us..

yuan xi: pls tell me.. what is our diferrence? and why do you like him?..

zhen ji: ok then.. i like him beacuse.. he is handsome , rich , lovely and my lord..

and you?..hmm.. you are ugly , poor , stupid , annoying and a JERK...

yuan shao: hey! that's not true...

cao pi: she's right.. come now my love let's go back to father...

zhen ji: ok.. bye asshole...

yuan xi: (cries) pls. don't leave.. noooo...

back in wei...

xu huang: hey! they are here..

cao cao: so son what happend?..

cao pi: ah.. that yuan ass is crying for death..

cao cao: GREAT!..

dun: oh boy!..

zhang liao: what?..

dun: the wu...

zhang he: wow.. they are so beautiful..

cao cao: stop! we are more beautiful than them..

zhang he: correction.. but i am the only beautifull here..

all: SHUT UP!

zhang he: opps.. sorry.. ugly ducklings..

sima yi: (muttered) you creep!...

zhang he: huh?

at wu...

ce: look brother the wei..

quan: yah.. they look like a jerk to me..

ce: yeah you're right...

shang xiang: (knocked the head of quan & ce) STOP IT!

ce: ouch! hey we didn't do anything..

shang xiang: oh yeah?... i saw you teasing wei..

quan: im sorry sis...

shang xiang: apology accepted..

lu xun: hey.. this is weird? where is zhou yu?

xiao: ah he's outside talking with zhou tai..

lu xun: ok i will call them.. (lu xun run outside)

da: hey sis.. why a long face?.

xiao: my tummy.. it hurts..

da: huh?..

xiao: i want to go pee..

da: uh? ok..

(xiao runs to the bathroom fast)

gan ning: hey what's happening to her?

da: don't mind THAT.. this is none of your buissness..

gan ning: whatever..

(ling tong comes)

tong: hey guys im here..

gan: hey the mistery gay...

tong: shut up barbie!..

shang xiang: stop it! stop fighting!...

gan & tong: sorry..

shang xiang: it's ok..

(zhou yu , zhou tai and lu xun comes)

ce & quan: zhou tai!

zhou tai: what's the problem?

ce: uh nothing..

xiao: zhou yu...

zhou yu: hello xiao.. you looked beutiful today..

xiao: thanks...

quan: hey! com'on you two the contest will start a few hours don't you stand there arrange yourselves...

xiao & yu: ok.. we're sorry...

(the shu comes..)

zhao yun: hey! i thought guan ping & xing cai are here?

jiang wei: yeah... uh.. look.. the wei and wu..

zhang fei: great.. now let's move and fight..

zhao & jiang: shut up! we are here to join the contest.. not to fight.. silly bitch..

fei: sorry..

wei yan: look...a... messanger...come...us..

huang zhong: quiet.. the messanger is coming..

messanger: excuse me.. but lady xing cai wants to give you this letter..

(ma chao opened it)..

_dear allies.._

_im sorry but i will not go to the contest.. as well as guan ping_

_we have secretly married and we will have to go to our honeymoon_

_in paris.. so it is not my problem if yuan shao will submit you _

_in death.._

_by xing cai and guan ping.._

liu bei: oh no! we're doomed.. i will talk to yuan shao..

ma chao: that jackass!..

(liu bei goes to yuan and talked)

liu: um lord yuan shao..

shao:yes liu bei?..

liu: our participants is g--..

shao: what?

liu: i.is g...gg..gone..

shao: (gasp) no.. if your pair is gone i suggest that you find another one... you may go..

liu: but..

shao: no buts.. go if you don't want to die..

liu: yes..

back at shu once again..

liu: that..that... that NOBLEASS!..

guan yu: what brother?

liu: he wants us to find another pair..

pang tong: good grief this maybe trobule..

wei yan: oh...no...trobule...help!..

fei: PLS.. shut him up!..

guan yu: don't worry brother.. (he touch liu bei's shoulder)

(zhuge and ying comes..)

wei yan: look...new..pair...comming...now...

zhao yun: where?.

jiang wei: great wei yan... we are saved..

liu: it's zhuge liang and yue ying.. i have a plan..

liu: zhao yun.. go to zhuge now..

zhao yun: yes my lord..

(zhao walked to zhuge and ying..)

zhao yun: lord zhuge liang & lady yue ying..

zhuge: oh zhao yun is there any problem?..

yun: nothing.. lord liu bei is calling you..

zhuge: ok..

ying: but why?..

zhao yun: i don't know.. (while walking zhao yun is laughing at the back)..

liu: zhuge liang we have a problem..

zhuge: hey.. zhao yun said none... ok then... what?.

ma chao: our pair is gone..

zhuge: (gasp) what?...

ying: but why?...

pang tong: they've been secretly married..and they are gone going to thier stupid honeymoon..

huang zhong: we have to find another pair.. if we dont.. we will submit to death..

ying: so.. we have to find a pair immidiently...

wei yan: we...have...now...

zhuge: where?..

(everybody looked at zhuge and ying stupidly..)

ying: er..is something wrong?..

liu: hahaha!...

zhuge: if you like us to be the new pair.. i will definitly dissaprove..

all: pls... we beg you..

ying: hey! im not beautiful enough to join that stupid contest!..

jiang wei: pls my lady... you are beautiful..

liu: pls.. only a few make-up will work on that..

fei & guan yu: yeah!

wei yan: huh...make..up...?...what...make..up..?

zhuge: bitch!

liu: uh oh...

zhao yun: com'on pls.. if we don't do nothing...(paused)

pang tong: we will have to die..

ying: but..

zhuge: humph.. ok then.. we have been decided.. i agreed..

ying: hey! you're the only one that agreed... so you will have to go to the stage by yourself!

zhuge: pls.. my wife don't be a fool..

all: pls.. yue ying..

ying: uh... grrrr.. ok ok!..fine.. i will do it..!

all: (cheers) yeahay!

wei and wu: SHUT UP YOU JERKS!

shu: MAKE US! KISS OUR BUTTS IF YOU LIKE!

wei and wu: OK! OK! WE GIVE UP!

shu: (all laughed) BITCH!..

yuan shao: liu bei..

liu: we have now a pair...

shao: ok.. named it..

liu: zhuge liang and his wife yue ying..

shao: what! hahaha.. ahemm..ok.. they are added..

yuan shao: (shouted).. OK! ALL CONTESTANTS THE CONTEST WILL STARTED VERY SOON... DRESS UP NOW! THANK YOU..

all: YES! NOBLEASS!

yuan shao: GRRR... YOU STUPID LITTLE INSECTS!

shu: SHUT UP!


	3. The Waiting

**This Chapter is Corny.. I hope you like it...**

While Everybody is waiting...

Yuan Shao: Crazy Bitch!

Yuan Xi: Why?...

Yuan Shao: (cried) Everybody called me a ASS!

Yuan Xi: Don't worry pops.. You are still a nobleman to me...

Yuan Shao: Thanks..

Cao Cao comes...

Cao Cao: Hello NobleASS!

Yuan Shao: Why you!..

Yuan XI: Stop it pop... I know he's teasing you..

Cao Cao: Blah blah!... So Yuan Shao.. Is the contest will start soon?...

Yuan Shao: Yah. Any minute now..

Cao Cao: Great!..

Liu Bei comes...

Liu Bei: Well well well.. If it isn't the two best buds...

Cao Cao & Yuan Shao: So What!

Liu Bei: (muttered) Oh! sorry...

Cao Cao: This contest.. Are you sure if we won.. we will get all of your Properties?..

Yuan Shao: True true.. AND you Cao Cao (pointing to him).. you will get all of my Harem Gurls...

Cao Cao: Really?..

Liu Bei: Hay.. How Poor...

Cao Cao: SHUT UP!

Sun Quan Comes...

Sun Quan: Hello NobleASS...

Cao Cao: What are you doing here CLOWN!

Sun Quan: Uh.. Nothing. I just want to talk to Liu Bei...

Liu Bei: Oh really.. Com'on Let's go to my Place..

Sun Quan: Oh Certainly...

The two go away and only Cao Cao And Yuan Shao and his son are now chatting..

Cao Cao: Poor Yuan Xi.. Lost his wife.. hahaha.. BITCH!

Yuan Xi: It's Not FARE!.. I Have married her!..

Yuan Shao: HE'S RIGHT!

Cao Cao: Hahaha..You two are really a Nobleass..

Shao And Xi: Shut your mou--"

Cao Cao: I Know Shut my mouth.. Damn! You two are really SUCKS! oh! ..Tah tah! Got to leave.. Bye..

Yuan Shao: Grrrr.. That Cow Cow!..

Yuan Xi: Pls.. Let go of that Creep!

Yuan Shao: Ok fine.. Let's Prepare for now..

At The backstage where Quan & Bei are Talking...

Liu Bei: So Quan.. who is your pair?

Quan: Zhou Yu And Xiao Qiao...

Liu Bei: (muttered) How sucks..

Quan: What?...

Bei: Oh.. i mean How Great...

Quan: So how about you?.. who is your pair?..

Bei: (smirked) Uhm.. Zhuge Liang and his wife..

Quan: (shouted) WHAT!

All Of the people looked at Quan..

Quan: (apologized) Ahm.. Sorry Folks.. (looked to Liu Bei).. Really.. Looks Like DISGUSTING!..

Bei: Shut Up!

Quan: So.. Back to our conversation.. Ahemm.. So.. What do you think of Yuan Shao?..

Bei: (thinking).. Oh. I think .. he's GAY..

Quan: Why?..

Bei: I Have invited to Lu Bu's meeting.. and he said.. "Yuan Shao raped Zhang He"

Quan: Yuck!.. Freaky NobleASS...

Bei: Yah!

Quan: So.. Is Yuan Ass really A Gay?..

Bei: Yes.. Lu Bu said it..

Quan: Wow Lu Bu has A good Heart to...

Bei: Why?..

Quan: Well..Um.. I like Him Spying Yuan Shao..

Shang Xiang comes..

Shang Xiang: Hey Brother come now.. the two are ready..

Liu Bei: Hi Shang Xiang..

Shang Xiang: Humph! Bitch!...

Liu Bei: Hey.. What Did i Do?..

Quan: Sorry Pal.. She Still Mad At You.. Bye now..

As the Two Walked Away...

Liu Bei: (shouted) CRAZY TOMBOY!

Shang Xiang gasp..

Shang Xiang: WHAT DID YOU SAY!  
Liu Bei: You heard Me!

Shang Xiang: Why You!

Shang Xiang Gets her weapon and chase Liu Bei..

Liu Bei: Oh My.. (runs)

Shang Xiang: Come Back here!

Gan Ning: Yeah! Run Like A wind BITCH!

Liu Bei: (running).. Shut your mouth BARBIE!

Gan Ning: Huh?..

Ling Tong: Come on.. stop it..

Gan Ning: Keep Quiet Lady's Bra!

Ling Tong: Ugh!.. I'll make you pay...

Lu Xun: Pls.. Stop Fighting..

Zhou Yu: He's Right!

Gan Ning & Ling Tong: Shut Up Girlfriends!

Zhou Yu: That's not true...

A voice is speaking..

All of the audience pls. come forth.. and the show will start any second..

Wei , Wu , Shu: OH MY GOD! THE CONTEST...

The contestants are now ready.. and the generals is on their chairs.. On the left corner the Wei , on the center the Shu and on the right the Wu...

They only wait for the jugdes and the host...

What will be happend next?..


	4. Now It Begins!

Chapter 4..

Ladies and Gentlemen.. The Moment you all had been waiting for... is finally begins.. Ah ahem.. Im sorry But.. I Think you will have to

wait for a while.. Thank You.. (Yuan XI Announced)

All: What! (shouted)..

Cao Cao: Hey! Don't Play With us Bullshit!..

Yuan Xi: Oh sorry.. but father said it..

Cao Cao: Grrrr... Crazy NobleASS!.. Where is he at?...

Yuan Xi: At the backstage...

Cao Cao: I'll get him!

Dun and Yuan stop Cao Cao...

Xiahou Dun: Pls.. Stop..

Xiahou Yuan: He's right.. fighting is making not much sense...

Cao Cao: But..but..

Xiahou Dun: No Buts.. Pls.. Stay Calm..

Cao Cao: Oh.. Alright..

Yuan Xi: Hahaha.. How Poor.. (whispered)

Liu Bei: Com'on im tired of waiting...

Sun Quan: Yeah.. He's right...

A sound of a Drum came.. Tatararah!.. Behold.. The judges of the Night!.. Lord Lu Bu , Lord Dong Zhuo and King Meng Huo...!...

(Diao Chan Came together with the three judges marching..) Pls. Give them a hand! (Diao Chan shouted)..

Now.. Wei Yan together with his dopeness and stupidness.. He cut one hand of a servant and throw to them...

Diao Chan: Argh! a HAND! (shouted with fears)..

Lu Bu: Where?..

Diao Chan: Here.. (pointing to the floor)

Cao Cao: Whoa! yeah! Great job Wei Yan!

Wei Yan: He..he..he..me..good..happy..

All of Shu: Shut Up!

Wei Yan: Why..?..

Zhao Yun: You Bastard! Look.. what have you done to the poor servant!.. you CUT HIS HANDS! (punched wei yan into the nose..)

Wei Yan: Ouch...

Liu Bei: Oh poor servant.. Are you alright?..

Servant: My Hands! Incomplete!.. oh.. (cried)

Lu Bu:Who DID THAT!..

All: Wei Yan Did it! (pointing to him)

Sun Quan: Pls.. Stop!

Meng Huo: Shut Up!

Shang Xiang: You Shut Up! ..You Big Fat HOG!

Meng Huo: Who You Calling a Hog?.. Im Not The Hog.. Dong Zhuo is..

Gan Ning: OH Pls! Quiet! You Two Are The Pig!

Cao Cao: Hold on! That's not right.. join Lu Bu.. To Be The three little HOGS!..Hahaha..

The Judges: Why You!

(Yuan Shao showed up..)

Ok now.. Judges Pls Take your seats.. And Now Ladies And gents.. Here It Is..The Dynasty Contest! I Am Yuan Shao.. The Honorable Host For Tonight..

Now Let's Begin..

Cao Cao: Finally..

Now.. I Would Like To Present My Lovely Assistant.. Lady Diao Chan.. (Diao Chan Waved to the Audience)

Cao Cao: Wuuu! Yeah! Show Your Body Babe!

Diao Chan: Psycho!

Ahem.. Now Shall We Continue?.. Yuan Shao Talked..

As I Said.. Now Is The Big Bounce! So I Will Like To Present The Contestants!..

For Wei... Lord Cao Pi And Lady Zhen Ji! (the Two Showed up waving their hands)

All Wei: (Cheering).. Yeah!

All Shu & Wu: BOOOH!

All Wei: SHUT UP!

And Now For Wu! Zhou Yu & Xiao Qiao! (Like The Others Do)

All Wu: (cheering) POP IT UP! YEAH!

All Wei & Shu: BOOOHH!

All Wu: BITCH!

And For The Last!... The Pair Of Shu! The Great Strategist Zhuge Liang and His Wife Huang Yue Ying!(Like the other two pairs act)..

All Wei: (big gasp).. WHAT!..

All Wu: CRAZY WEI!

All Shu: (cheering) GO GO GO! KISS OUR BUTT KISS OUR ASS! YEAH!  
All Wei & Wu: BOOOOOOOHHHHH!

All Shu: LOSERS!

Cao Cao: Oh my GOD! Pls.. shot my eye with an ARROW!

Dun: What Did you SAY!

Cao Cao: Oh i Said Cover my Eyes..

Sima Yi: Shit! What is A Girl like Zhuge Liang is Doing Up there!

Zhuge Hears Sima Yi..

Zhuge: Well Im here joining the contest.. losers!..

Sima: Shut Up Girl!

Zhuge: Asshole...

Yuan Shao is Now Crying.. Oh my.. My Contest.. its.. Ruined.. Doomed.. Noooooooh!

Diao Chan walk to him and comfort..

Diao Chan: There there.. stop crying..

Yuan Shao: But My Show...

Lu Bu: Hey! Don't just stand there..do something!

Yuan Shao shouted.. STOP!..then everybody gets his attention.. Thank You.. He said.. Now Shall we continue..

While in the place of Wei everybody is chatting but only a wishper..Yuan Shao is talking..

Cao Cao:Damn it.. crazy Shu..

Sima Yi: You are totally right my Lord.. Im really disgusted of Zhuge Liang..

Cao Cao: Me too.. my stomach hurts to his wife...

Zhang He: Look at them aren't they cute..

Cao And Sima: Shut Up..

Xu Huang: My Lord.. I think they are nice.. especially Yue Ying..

Cao Cao: What?.. You think she's Pretty?..

Zhang Liao: Yes.. but not ugly..

Xu Huang: Hey.. You're not the one who is asking..

Zhang Liao: Ooops.. Sorry.. King Arab..

Xu Huang: You Creep..

In Shu..

Liu Bei: Hey.. What's the matter with our pair?..

Pang Tong: Well.. Sima Yi is really get shocked for what he sees...

Jiang Wei: But i don't see any problem with Prime Minister..

Zhao Yun: Correct.. they only want us to lose..

Wei Yan: Are.. You.. Mad.. At.. Me?...

All: Yes..

Wei Yan: Im..sorry..

Wei Yan Stands go to the center and picked the hand and give to the servant.. then kneel..

Wei Yan: Sorry..

Sevant: Wah!.. Pls.. Don't hurt me..

Wei Yan: Here..your..hand..give..it..to...you...

Servant: Oh..My..

Wei Yan: Bye.. (smiled)

Back to the seat..

Ma Chao: What did you just do?.. (gasp)

Wei Yan: I..sorry..

Liu Bei: Ok... Your apology is accepted..

Wei Yan: Thank..You..

While In Wu...

Sun Ce: Wow.. That Wei Yan Guy Really hooked me up...

Sun Quan: Imagined that.. He Cut the servant's hand and throw to Diao Chan...

Lu Xun: That was Wicked..

Lu Meng: If You See The Look Of Her face.. Hahaha.. It Really Scared me..

Shang Xiang: Quiet! Im listening to the Show..

Gan Ning: Then Listen.. We Didn't disturb you..

Shang Xiang: Yes it is.. now.. Shut Up..

Da Qiao: She's right..

Ling Tong: Yeah.. You Beast Of Hell..

Gan Ning: I Will Kill You...

Shang Xiang: Shut Up...

And now i would like to proceed to our first game.. The Question and Answer Portion... now everyone.. pls.. Be Quiet... and Wait...

Next to Chapter 5...


	5. The First Game

Chapter 5

Uhm..Ok Now i will ask each and everyone of you..3 Question Each...First the Gents...and second the lovely Ladies..

Uh.. now shall we Continue... Uhm ok.. For The Gents...(Yuan Shao Talking)

1.In the time of Chaos.. What is your best Strategy?..

Cao Pi: Uh.. I don't..i mean..im not interested in strategy..So Buzz off!

Cao Cao: What! Hey You Dumb..(shocked)

Sima YI: Oh..Boy.. He Will lose..

Yuan Shao: Uh?.. Ok.. That is a good answer.._i think..._

Next.. Zhou Yu...

Zhou Yu: Me?.. I Will capture all Lands... Hahaha.. That's my best answer...

Sun Quan: Huh?... Not bad..

Sun Ce: He Sucks... He will Lose...

Yuan Shao: Thank You Zhou Yu.. That's nice..._Hmm.. i think he's wrong.._(wishpered)

Well The Last.. Lord Zhuge Liang...

Zhuge Liang: I Will spend all of my time reading books , inventing supply materials in battle together with my wife , To think wise and to

discover new and improve strategy for tha coming battle to lead us in Victory...

Liu Bei: Wow! That's Great Zhuge!

Jiang Wei: Oh.. Brother.. He will Win...

Zhuge Liang: Thank You Lord Liu Bei...

Cao Cao: Hey! That's Not Fare..

Sima Yi: Yah! You Sucks..

Zhuge Liang: No.. You're the one who is SUCKS... losers...

Sima Yi: Bark all you want.. DOG..

Zhuge Liang: Fool! i know that Line... So Shut your Ass Frog!

Yuan Shao: That's Briliant..._man he will win..but his answer are great too..it's fare enough.._(wishpered)

The Judges...

Lu Bu: Eh.. What do you think?..

Dong Zhuo: Cao Pi's answer are ugly...

Meng Huo: Zhou Yu's answer are not new...

Lu Bu: Zhuge Liang is great..

Dong Zhuo: Ok 1 point for Shu...

Meng Huo: Man. i want to lose Wei & Wu.. They are Brainless..

Lu Bu: Those rats... they are a fool..

Yuan Shao: Ok The second question...

2.If you will given a chance to pick the right lord for you.. what attitude will it be?..

Cao Pi: Humph!.. I will Be the next lord and the new ruler of Wei.. I don't need that kind of Question.. I AM THE RIGHT LORD!...hahaha...

Cao Cao: You FOOL!..

Zhang He: Hooray! Lord Cao Pi You Are So BEAUTIFUL!

Sima Yi: Shut you mouth Gay!

Zhang He: How Rude..

Xiahou Dun: I Promise.. He Will Lose..

Xiahou Yuan: You're Right...

Yuan Shao: Ouch.. Ok .. Zhou Yu You're Next...

Zhou Yu: Umm..I..I..don't know..Sorry No Comments..(nervous)

Sun Quan: You Bitch! I Thought im Your Greatest Lord!

Zhou Yu: Sorry Pal.. I Like Sun Ce better than YOU!

Sun Ce: But Why?...

Zhou Yu: Don't know Either...

Gan Ning: Worthless Coward!

Zhou Yu: Shut Up.. Barbie!

Ling Tong: Hahaha.. You're All Dicks!

Yuan Shao: Oh my ASS... Uhm.. Ok Next The Last.. Zhuge Liang..

Zhuge Liang: Well.. i have my right lord.. Lord Liu Bei.. Beacuse.. He love his people , he is good not jelous.. and a man of word...

Liu Bei: How Touchy... Thank You Zhuge Liang..

Zhuge Liang: It is my pleasure..

Pang Tong: Good Grief.. he will definitly Won...

Yuan Shao: Huh?.._Hey.. The other word he said is not true..._(wishpered)

The Judges...Again..

Lu Bu: Grr..That Two Kingdoms.. They don't know how to play...

Meng Huo: Only Shu will win this contest...

Dong Zhuo: We Don't know.. Perhaps.. we will wait..

Lu Bu: Ok 2 points for Shu...

Yuan Shao: Great answers.. Now for the last Question..

3.Insted of battle.. What is the most interesting hobbies you do everyday?..

Cao Pi: Huh?.. Why do i answer?... It's a secret!

Cao Cao: Hay... I give up.. we're doomed..

Zhang Liao: Oh com'on.. Don't lose Hope.. we will win..

Sima Yi: What?.. Do you think we will win with this kind of Human Animal Guy?..

Cao Cao: He's totally Right..

Xu Huang: Duh!.. Accept it we are lost..

Zhang Liao: Oh Pls.. We're not in the middle of the game yet!.. we have still another chance for the next game..

Sima Yi: You better be right..

Zhang Liao: Promise...

Yuan Shao: Ahm..Next Zhou Yu..

Zhou Yu: Me?..uh nothing..Just reading Sex Books.. Uh oh...

All: What!

Sun Quan: You Clumsy Little Bitch!

Shang Xiang: Is That True?.. Zhou Yu Reads That?..

Da Qiao: You're Right..

Zhou Tai: I see him.. seating on the tree reading that Yucky and disgusting Sex Books!..

Lu Xun: Oh My.. He Will Really Lose...

Cao Cao & Liu Bei: Disgusting Bitch!

Sun Quan: Shut Up!

Yuan Shao: Oh Pls.. Somebody Kill Me now!

Lu Bu Gets his Sky Priecer (is My spelling are Correct?).. And..

Lu Bu: I am Gladly and happy to kill you now..

Yuan Shao: You Fool! It's just an expression.. Dummy!

Lu Bu: Ah..

Yuan Shao: Ok The Last But not the Least! Zhuge Liang..

Zhuge Liang: I like to go fishing , reading my books , Going to the garden together with my wife , having a romantic day , watching the sunset , reading stars to tell the future . and most of all playing with my bed..

Liu Bei: Huh?.. What was that?..

Zhuge Liang: Oh.. nothing my lord..

Sima Yi: Yuck! You're..

Zhuge Liang: I Know That..

Sun Quan: Stop now!

Xiao Qiao: I Love You Zhuge!

Zhou Yu & Yue Ying: What!

Da Qiao: How Romantic You are Dude!

Sun Ce: Stop It!

Sima Yi: Grrrr.. Curse that Zhuge Liang.. he's Getting Famous..

Back To The Judges..

Lu Bu: Well What do you think again..?

Meng Huo: Nothing..

Dong Zhuo: I Like the way Zhuge Speaks..

Lu Bu: Oh well.. 3 points for Shu...

Now For The Ladies...

The First Question...

1.What is Beauty For you?..

Zhen Ji: Haha.. Is That a question?.. how Silly.. Well um.. What is Beauty?.. I Am!..I am the Beauty... Bitch..

Zhang He: Way to go my lady! Yeah!

Cao Cao & Sima Yi: Shut Up!

Zhang He: What did i do now?..

Sima Yi: Asshole (muttered)

Yuan Shao: Ok.._That bitch.. she thinks she's beautiful.. how fool of her.._(wishpered)

Next.. Xiao Qiao..

Xiao Qiao: I think.. Beauty is.. none.. hehe.. i don't know eh!

Da Qiao: Hey sis..

Shang Xiang: What's the matter with you?..

Gan Ning: Humph! Sissy Little child..

Da Qiao: Shut Up!

And The Last Huang Yue Ying...

Yue Ying: I think beauty is not always with outside apperance.. And Beauty will see in the attitude and manners.. not for just Make-ups!..I Think..

Jiang Wei: Yo! That's A cool answer!

Wei Yan: Great...Job..i...will...give..you...a...hand...

All Shu: No! pls.. Don't cut another hand!

Pang Tong: Whoa.. he's really a troublemaker...

Guan Yu & Zhang Fei: Correct..

The Judges...

Lu Bu: I think Yue Ying is Great..

Meng Huo: Yah!

Dong Zhuo: Ok.. 4 points for Shu..

Uhm Next Question...

2.For you?.. Who is the best strategist.. Sima Yi , Zhou Yu or Zhuge Liang?...

Zhen Ji: Well for me?.. Zhuge Liang.. Beacuse He is Great That's all..

Sima Yi: What!.. You Fool!

Cao Cao: He Like's Zhuge?..

Next Xiao Qiao...

Xiao Qiao: Let me see?.. Zhou Yu is brainless , Sima Yi is Aroggant , Evil , annoying , coward , a beast , a gay?.. , Handsome but bad , stupid... So I Like Zhuge!

Sima Yi: That's not right!

Zhou Yu: Yeah!

Zhuge Liang: Sorry Pals.. but i am the Famous here..

Sima Yi & Zhou Yu: Grr.. We Will Smack Your Face!

Next.. Yue Ying..

Yue Ying: Im tired of this.. Well For me?.. Yah.. Sima Yi is a Evil Person , coward , a beast , a bastard , a Bitch , a cock , a chicken!.. but the greatest strategist to me is my husband.. He is Handsome , a cool person ,have long temper , and his strategies are all winning better than Sima Yi and Zhou Yu's strategy...

Sima Yi: Oh.. my.. Praising Her Doll Again...

Yue Ying: Humph! You're Just Jelous.. Chicken!

Zhang He: Bok Bok Bok Bok Bok! HaHaHa! A Chicken!

Sima Yi: Shut your mouth... Savage..

Yuan Shao: Pls.. Heaven.. Take My Soul.. im tired of this mess...

Diao Chan: Oh Com'on Yuanshy.. Don't Act like That..

The Judges..

Lu Bu: Man this Sima Guy is really a Chicken..

Dong Zhuo: I Like Zhuge Liang..

Meng Huo: Me too.. Besides he deafeted me 7 Times .in Conquest to Nan Zhong.. in DW5.. hehehe.. I Played His Character..

Lu Bu: So What Would It Be?.

Dong Zhuo: I request that everybody will recived 1 point each..

Meng Huo: So 1 point Wei , Wu , Shu...

Ok The Last Question...

3.What is your Greatest Ambition?..

Zhen Ji: I Want to be a MODEL...

Cao Cao: How sissy...

Zhang He: Oh I Want too...i will join to you my lady!

Sima Yi: I Give up...

Zhang He: Ha! poor Hen.. Cracking his egg with an ugly chick...

Sima Yi: Hay... Stupid Bitch...

Next Xiao Qiao..

Xiao Qiao: Well Me?.. I want To Be a Star...

Gan Ning: Oh Shit..

Ling Tong: Yeah!

Sun Quan: Good Day.. With A Bad Mood..

Sun Ce: Why?..

Sun Quan: Im Hungry...

Sun Ce: Oh...

Yuan Shao:_Oh.. this contest is making me dizzy.._ ok The Last contestant...

Yue Ying: My Ambition is simple.. I Want our army to stop The chaos.. to make people happy that's all...

All Kingdoms: Oh.. How Touchy...

Liu Bei: Great..

Zhang Fei: Hey! way to go!

Wei Yan: Yeah...i..give..you...a...head!..

All Shu: Stop Talking Yah Stipid!

Wei Yan: Oops..Sorry...Bitch...

Huang Zhong: Grr...

The Judges..

Lu Bu: Ok..

Dong Zhuo: I got your idea..

Meng Huo: 6 points for Shu...

So the first game is finished.. our next is a battle of the brains... so pls.. be patient and wait..

End Chapter 5..


	6. The Second Game

Chapter 6...

The Second Game...

Ok Gents.. Pls take the bell.. the one who rings it first he will be given a chance to answer the Question... Now for the first...

1. Who is the leader of the Yellow Turbans?..

a. Zhang Bao

b. Zhang Fei

c. Zhang Liao

d. Zhang Liang

e. Zhang Jiao

Zhou Yu rings the bell first...

Zhou Yu: Letter a. oops.. sorry.. can i answer again...

Yuan Shao: Sorry no chance... you have answered...

Sun Quan: Oh my.. You're a big IDIOT!

Sun Ce: He's a crap...

Zhuge rings his bell...

Uh yes... Zhuge.. What is your answer..

Zhuge Liang: Letter.. e. Zhang Jiao...

Yuan Shao: Correct! 1 point for Shu..

Liu Bei: Man You're Smart!

Pang Tong: He's good..

Cao Cao: You Dumb Ass! Why don't you ring your bell?...

Cao Pi: Hum.. I Give up.. NobleAss i want to Quit..

All Wei: What?..

Cao Pi: You heard me bitch!

Yuan Shao: If you want to Quit.. I refer that You will have to pick for a replacement...

Cao Pi: That's not a problem... Sima Yi!... you will have to take my place...

Sima Yi: What?...me.. (shocked)

Cao Cao: Go on.. now it is your time to defeat Zhu-gay Liang.. (wishpered)

Sima Stand and go to the center...

All Wei: Yah! Go Go.. Defeat them all... Kick their ASS!

All Shu: WHAT?

All Wu: Oh! NO!

Sima Yi: I Sima Yi will defeat you all... Most of all You Zhu-Gay Liang!

Zhuge Liang: What?.. im not a Gay... Sima Sucks!

Sima Yi: Grrrrr...

Ok.. The Second Question..

2. Who invented the Juggernut?

a. Yue Ying

b. Da Qiao

c. Diao Chan

d. Zhu Rong

Sima rings the bell first...

Sima Yi: My answer is letter a. Yue Ying... The Husband Of Zhu-Gay Liang...

Zhuge & Ying: You Will go To HELL!  
Sima Yi: Oh... The old Lady-man & the man-woman are gonna Blow like my Ballons...

Yuan Shao: Ok... Sima Yi's answer is correct! 1 point for Wei...

Cao Cao: Yeah! wipe their Faces...

Cao Pi: He's better than me..

All Wei: You Said It!

Next Question..

3. Who is the person that defeated in Fan Castle?...

a. Liu Bei

b. Qun Quan

c. Guan Yu

d. Cao Cao

Zhuge got the bell first...

Zhuge Liang: Letter c. Guan Yu..

Yuan Shao: Correct.. 2 points for Shu...

The Fourth Question...

4. What is the theme song of The Battle of Wu Zhang Plains in DW5?..

a. Elegy of Battle

b. Superior

c. Moments of Peace

d. Condensed

Zhuge got the bell again...

Zhuge Liang: Letter... d. Condensed..

Sima Yi: Hey! that's Not Right...

Zhuge Liang: Sorry... Im Fast...

Zhou Yu: Hey.. What about me?..

Sima & Zhuge: Just shut Up in There...

Zhou Yu: Humph!

Yuan Shao: That's Correct again... 3 points for Shu...

All Shu: Yeah! Sima is Sucks... Sima is a Bitch... Long Live Zhuge Liang...

All Wei & Wu: Shut Up!

The Last Question for the gents...

5. What is the fastest Horse in DW5?..

a. Hex Mark

b. Shadow Harness

c. Red Hare

d. Storm Harness

Yes! for the First time... Zhou Yu got The Bell!

Zhou Yu: It's Letter c. Red Hare..

All Wu: Yeah! first Timer!

Sun Quan: Not Bad!

Ok.. The scores are...

Wei with 1 point..

Wu with 1point...

Shu with 3 points...

Next! The Ladies...

1. What is the Theme song of the Battle of Chang Ban in DW5?..

a. The Verge of Dispair

b. Parade of Death

c. Circuit

d. Breakthrough

Yue Ying Got the bell First...

Yue Ying: It's d. Breakthrough..

Yuan Shao: Correct!.. 4 points for Shu..

Cao Pi: Zhen Ji... Pls.. Wake your Ass!

Zhen Ji: Quiet You Punk!

Da Qiao: Sis.. Com'on.. Don't Lose..

Xiao Qiao: Sorry..

2. Who is The Fattiest?

a. Dong Zhuo

b. Meng Huo

c. Xu Zhu

Xiao Qiao got her bell...

Xiao Qiao: It's Letter c. Xu Zhu..

Yuan Shao: Sorry Wrong Guess..

Zhen Ji ring her Bell...

Zhen Ji: Letter b. Meng Huo..

Yuan Shao: Correct... 2 points for Wei

Cao Cao: Yeah! Gimme a Hug You SEXY THING!

Cao Pi: Shut Up...

Zhang He: You're Beautiful!

The Third Question...

3. What internet site do you like the most?...

a. Hentai

b. Friendster

c. Koei

Ying ring her bell first...

Yue Ying: c. Koei...Thats our Site...

Cao Cao: She has point...

Liu Bei: She's right..

Sun Quan: Don't know about that.. I Like Hentai..

All: You MANIAC!

Yuan Shao: Your Answer is Correct... 5 points for Shu!

The Forth Question...

4. Who is The Leader of the Nanman?..

a. Dong Zhuo

b. Meng Huo

c. Cao Cao

d. Lu Bu

Xiao ring her bell...

Xiao Qiao: Uhm.. letter c. ..

Cao Cao: Huh?... Me?... A leader of many Pigs?.. how disgusting.. how ridiculous... You BASTARD!

Sun Quan: Oh.. He started a fight again...

Meng Huo: You animal!.. My people are not PIGS!

Liu Bei: You're wrong...Their leader is the Pig...

Meng Huo: Bitch!

Yuan Shao: Sorry.. Wrong..

Zhen Ji ring her bell...

Zhen Ji: It's b. Meng Huo the Hog...

Yuan Shao: A Big Correct!.. 3 points for Wei!

The Last Question...

5. 1 x 10?

a. 100

b. 10

c. 1

d. 1000

Zhen Ji ring her bell first..

Zhen Ji: I know! letter b. 10...

Cao Pi: You are Fantastic..

Yuan Shao: Correct..

Now the scores...

Shu with 5 points..

Wu got a stick..

Wei got Fantastic 4...

Now The second Game is done... For our 3rd... A Model of your Costumes... Pls.. Go to The Backstage and Prepare... AND others pls.. Be patient..

Thank You...

Chapter 6 Ends...


	7. The Third Game

Chapter 7...

Wow...This is interesting... Now our contestant will be hot this night... now for the Third Game... It's Modeling Time!

The contestants costume will be the modern super heroes! (is my spelling are correct again?).. Now Contestants...

For Wei... The Bat Man & Cat Woman costume...

The Pair showed up with their costume.. Sima Yi is Bat Man & Zhen Ji is Cat Woman...

Zhang He: Oh my! My eyes..

Cao Cao: Woooh! Bring It On Yah!

Cao Pi: You Look like a Cave Bat Man!

Sima Yi: Shut Up loser!

Xu Huang: Is That a Cat or a Lion?

Zhen Ji: Bastard im not a Lion!

Pang De: Meow..

The two are ramping on the stage...

Sima Yi: My lady.. we looked like a Fool...

Zhen Ji: You're right.. i don't like this...

Sima Yi: I want to give up...

Zhen Ji: No you fool...

Zhen Ji holds Sima's hand...

Cao Pi: What!

Zhen Ji: Oh Shut your Ass!

Cao Pi: How Dare You hold Zhen Ji's hand!

Sima Yi: Hey! it's not my Fault... she hold my hand.. You Snake!

Zhen Ji: Ha! You're Just jelous!...

Cao Pi: No im Not!

Sima Yi: Poor Child...

Zhen Ji: Sorry Cao Pi.. but.. i Hate You now.. I Love Sima Yi...

Cao Pi: What! Noooooooh!... I Will Kill You!..

Sima Yi: Oh Shut Up...

Sima Yi cast a spell at Cao Pi... And Then he's now paralyzed...

Sima Yi: How... weak...

Liu Bei: What did you just do?..

Cao Cao: Shut up Liu Bei...

Sun Quan: What?.. it is ok to you?..

Cao Cao: Yeah.. it's ok to me... besides he's annoying..

Zhao Yun: Well... It's good...

Yuan Shao: Oh..my.. My show.. it's a disaster..

Diao Chan: It's Ok... Don't cry...

Judges...

Lu Bu: Sima Yi is sucks..

Meng Huo: But he is strong...

Dong Zhuo: Haha.. Lu Bu is scared..

Lu Bu: Don't make me laugh you Pig...

Dong Zhuo: Bitch...

Next... From Wu... The Wonder Woman & the Captain America costume...

Like what the first pair did...

A servant throw a vase at Zhou Yu's head...

Zhou Yu: Ouch!

Sun Quan: Who Did That!

Servant: Me you Asshole!... I don't Like your Team! You are all Garbage!

All Wu: You Beast!

All Wei: Hahaha! Poor Wu..

All Shu: Crazy!

Cao Cao: Look! Captain America is Poor now..

Sun Quan: You All Gonna Pay!

Liu Bei: Hah..

Pang Tong: Haha.. Poor Zhou Yu...

Sima Yi: Captain America is Bloody...hahaha..

Yuan Shao Called the Medical Group...

Yuan Shao: Pls.. Get Captain America.. and throw him on the river.. pls.. (wishpered)

Nurse: Yes.. my Lord..

Yuan Shao: Gentlemen we need another replacement for Wu...

Lu Xun: I volunteer...

All Wu: What The?

Lu Xun: Trust me.. i will defeat them...

Sima Yi: Mind your mouth kid...

Lu Xun: Doopies!

Yuan Shao: Now pls.. Wear his coustume and March...

After a Few Minutes...

Lu Xun comes.. then he and Xiao Qiao marched at the stage...

Lu Xun: Sorry Xiao...

Xiao Qiao: No.. It's ok...

Cao Cao: That kid is miserable...

Cao Ren: He can't defeat us..

Liu Bei: He's Sucks..

Ma Chao: He won't win.. i promise..

Judges...

Lu Bu: Oh.. Captain America is Wasted...

Dong Zhuo: Dumped..

Meng Huo: Sanked..

Lu Bu: Finished...

Meng Huo: Dispatched...

Dong Zhuo: Dead..

Lu Bu: Lost..

Meng Huo: Stupid...

Dong Zhuo: Poor Zhou Yu... A Captain of insects...

And Last but not the Least! Shu with the coustume of Super Man & Super Girl..!

Like what the two pairs did...

Cao Cao: Look! Up in The Stage..

Sun Quan: It's A Bird..

Sun Ce: It's A Plane..

Liu Bei: It's Super Man..

Sun Xiang Shang: No You BITCH!

Zhang He:It's a Clown..

Pang De: No You FOOLS.. It's a Dog..

Zhang Liao: It's a Pig..

Zhao Yun: No it's NOT!

Pang Tong: It's A human..

Xu Huang: It's a Man..

Xu Zhu: It's a Woman..

Sima Yi: A Man-Woman..

Zhuge Liang: I am Not..

Gan Ning: It's Barbie..

Ling Tong: No you Ass..

Da Qiao: It's Bruce Lee..

Huang Zhong: No It's Jet Lee..

Lu Xun: Oh my God..

Zhou Tai: He's not the god..

Yue Ying: It's my husband..

Sima Yi: The lady-man...

Yue Ying: Asshole..

Guan Yu.. Shut up.. it's a Cow..

Zhang Fei: No it's Cao Cao..

Cao Cao: Im not a Cow..

Wei Yan: Yes..You..Are...

Ma Chao: Pls. Shut Up..

Huang Gai: It's a frat..

Sun Quan: Who did That?..

Liu Bei: Cao Cao..

Cao Cao: No im Not..

Yuan Shao: ARGGH! SHUT YOUR ASS YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY SHOW , MY DIGNITY , MY PALACE , MY BRAIN...

All: NOBLEASS!

Judges...

Lu Bu: Oh..my.. Yuan Shao Fliped..

Dong Zhuo: I like Super Man..

Meng Huo: I like Spiderman..

Lu Bu: How Cheap... I like Cyclops..

Meng Huo: We are not on X-men..  
Dong Zhuo: What a mess...

Diao Chan: Ok audience... Lord Yuan Shao is... Dead Now!...

All: YEAH!

Cao Cao: Let's Have a Party!

Sun Quan: At Last.. He's Dead..

Liu Bei: Im Happy...

Lu Bu: Hahaha.. He will go to Hell now together with Satan..

Meng Huo: He Died beacuse he begun to flip..

Dong Zhuo: I think.. it's cool...

So the Judges Have been decided...

Lu Bu: The winner of the Third Game is Shu...

Diao Chan: Ok send Yuan Shao to the Cementery.. together with the Zombies..

So.. The Third Game is Finished.. and also Yuan Shao's Life.. Our Next Game Will Be the Romance of the three contestants... Now pls.. Wait and Enjoy...

Thank You again...

Chapter 7 ends...


	8. The Fourth Game

Chapter 8...

The Romance of The Three Contestants...

Im Sorry my Beloved Audience... But Our NobleAss is at the Heaven of Hell now... I want to say... I am Happy beacuse... The Yuan Family is Gone...

And I---...

Yuan Xi Showed up...

Yuan Xi: Stop! The Blood of The Yuan's are Not Yet Done... Sissy Girl!

Diao Chan: What!...

Yuan Xi: Don't Get so Shocked you Bitch!

Diao Chan: I thought...I-..

Yuan Xi: Don't be a Innocent...

Lu Bu: Diao Chan... Im Sorry.. But.. Get out of here beafore i Cut Your Head...

Diao Chan: Why?..

Lu Bu: Beacuse.. You Kill Yuan Shao..

All: What!..

Diao Chan: No!

Lu Bu: Yes.. I saw you.. At the backstage.. You pour a poison at his drink...

Cao Cao: You are a Shame to the People...

Sun Quan: You are a Coward..

Liu Bei: You are Beautiful but a Demon...

Cao Cao: You Killed my Friend...

Diao Chan: So what!.. Don't You know?.. He Raped Me!

All: What!...

Diao Chan: Yes You Bitch!... Im 3 months Pregnant now!..

Lu Bu: Argh! That NobleAsss!..

Cao Cao: Oh..

Sun Quan: Wow! Im Lucky He's Dead..

Liu Bei: Your're right...

Yuan Xi: Father Did THAT!...

Diao Chan: Yes You IDIOT!..

Dong Zhuo: Will You Stop Now!..

Meng Huo: Yah! The Show Must Go On!..

Lu Bu: Alright.. Yuan Xi You are The Host...

Yuan Xi: Ok Fine...

Ahem.. Now For The Third Game!... You will Pick a Piece of paper.. I will Read it and You Will answer...

Now... Lu Xun.. Pick now...

Ok.. The Question is...

Do you love your Partner?...

Lu Xun: Yes..

Sun Quan: Huh?.. What?..

Sun Ce: Why?..

Lu Xun: Well.. She Loved Me...

Xiao Qiao: He is Right..

Da Qiao: I Don't Understand?..

Lu Xun: Beafore They get Married... Xiao is My Girlfriend..

All Wu: What?..

Lu Xun & Xiao Qiao: We Give Up...

Next.. Sima Yi...

The Question...

What part of your partner's body do you like the most?..

Sima Yi: Is that a question?..

Yuan Xi: Of course..

Zhen Ji: Ha! Maniac..

Yuan Xi: I still Love You..

Zhen Ji: Shut Up!

Sima Yi: Ok.. My answer is her Breast..

All: What!..

Yuan XI: Yuck!

Sima Yi: Hey.. i just answered your Question.. NobleAsshole..

Zhuge Liang: How nice..

Yue Ying: How Disgusting..

Sima Yi: Shut Up Lady-Man.. Hahaha.. I Think YOU don't have any BREAST you punk!..

Yue Ying: Argh!.. Of Course i Have!.. If You like i will SHOW it You Creep!

Zhuge Liang: Oh My...

Cao Cao: Quick! Cover my Eyes Beafore i see a Demon!

Sun Quan: Yeah! Show it..Show It!

Liu Bei: Zhuge.. Stop her!

Cao Cao: Yah! Stop Her...

Zhuge Liang: I Can't..

Sun Quan: Great!

Cao Cao & Liu Bei: Noooo!

Yuan Xi: Stop This!

Sima Yi: Yah.. Stop That you Lady-Man...

Yue Ying: It's only a JOKE!..I can't DO That!..

Cao Cao & Liu Bei: Thank Heavens.. She Didn't Do It!

Sun Quan: Not Fare!

All: Shut Up!

Yuan Xi: Back to the game... Why Breast is Your Answer?..

Sima Yi: How Poor... And Cao Pi too.. Didn't You Know.. I Fuck her a couple of times...

Yuan Xi: What!.. Hey...

Cao Cao: You Did That!..

Zhen Ji: Yah! Twice a week..

Xiahou Dun: Ah.. Thats why.. I see her going to the room of Sima Yi in the Middle of the Midnight...

Zhuge Liang: Oh my God..

Sima Yi: Why?.. What?.. You Like to do it too?..

Zhuge Liang: No.. Did you said Twice a week Zhen Ji?..

Zhen Ji: Yes.. What about it?..

Sima Yi: What's The Problem with That?..

Zhuge Liang: Haha.. I Beat You With That!

Sima Yi: Huh?.. you.. having a sex with your Man-Wife too?..

Zhuge Liang: Yes..

Sima Yi: Really?.. Every What?..

Zhuge Liang: Everyday..

Cao Cao & Sima Yi: What!

All: OH NO!

Yue Ying: Why Did You Tell Them Zhuge!..

Zhuge Liang: Sorry.. i just got carried away..

Cao Cao: Quick! give me a plastic..

Zhang He: Why my Lord?

Cao Cao: My stomach it's going to-- Bwah..

Liu Bei: He.. Disgusted..

Sun Quan: To late for the plastic..

Sima Yi: He wasted..

Gan Ning: Oh.. I like this Show..

Ling Tong: Yeah Me too..

Zhao Yun: Hey.. This Show.. It's Getting Wierd..

Ma Chao: Damn This Author!

Inzikt (Me): Shut Up...

Ma Chao: Sorry..

Pang Tong: Com'on it's Zhuge's Turn..

Yuan Xi: Oh yes..

Next Zhuge Liang..

What Romantic Places do you like to date your wife?..

Zhuge Liang: Any Place..

Sima Yi: Oh Com'on.. You are Sucks!

Zuo Ci appered beside Cao Cao..

Cao Cao: Waaaah! Zuo Ci!

Zuo Ci: Hello Cow Cow..

Liu Bei: Moooh!..

Cao Cao: Shut Up Liu Bei!

Zuo Ci: I See... You are really Disgusted about This Show...

Cao Cao: So What!..

Zuo Ci: Oh.. Nothing...

Sun Quan: Stop it! Com'on Back To the Show!

Yuan Xi: Right... Why Any Place Zhuge Liang?..

Zhuge Liang: I Don't Know... We're always been romantic even in public places...

Sima Yi: Hahaha... How Cheap...

Zhuge Liang: No.. it's not..

Sima Yi: Oh Really?...

Zhuge Liang: Yes..

Cao Cao:Will You Stop Now!

Yuan Xi: Ok... Next The Ladies..

Zhen Ji's Turn...

What kind of gift do you want to recive from your partner?..

Zhen Ji: Many Flutes...

Yuan Xi: I Can Give it To you my Love...

Zhen Ji: Shut Up!...

Sima Yi: Sorry but.. I already gave her all the 4th Weapon Flutes...Bitch...

Yuan Xi: Im Lost Again..

Cao Cao: Com'on Yuan Xi... You Have No Chance To Zhen Ji Forever..

Yuan Xi: Shut Up Cow!

Sima Yi: Cry To Death if you like...

Yuan Xi: Humph!

Ok Next.. Xiao Qiao...

Where did you meet?..

Xiao Qiao: Common Sense pls...Of Course in Wu Bitch!..

Yuan Xi: But that is your question..

Lu Xun: Sorry.. She's Mad...

Yuan Xi: That's Ok...

Cao Cao: Damn this Shu..

Zuo Ci: Why?..

Cao Cao: I Hate Their Pair...

Zuo Ci: Zhuge Liang?..

Cao Cao: No.. His Wife...

Zuo Ci: What's Wrong With Her?..

Cao Cao: Im Disgusted..

Zuo Ci: Im Not .. Thinks She's Beautiful..

Cao Cao: No..

Zuo Ci: Yes.. Wait.. You Like Her Didn't You?..

Cao Cao: No.. Im Not..

Zuo Ci: HEY EVERYBODY! I KNOW CAO CAO'S SECRET!

All: WHAT!

Cao Cao: NO ZUO CI!

Sun Quan: COM'ON DROP IT!

Liu Bei: SAY IT!

Zuo Ci: CAO CAO LIKE ZHUGE LIANG'S WIFE!

Yue Ying: EKKKK!... PERVERT!

Zhuge Liang: WHAT!

Sima Yi: Oh..noh...

Cao Cao: IT'S NOT TRUE!

Zuo Ci: YES IT IS!

Yuan Xi: QUIET!

All: SORRY...

Next Yue Ying..

When and Where Did the first time Your partner said I Love You?..

Yue Ying: I... Can't Remember..

Zhuge Liang: Last 2 Years.. At Our Room...

Yue Ying: Really?..

Yuan Xi: Ok...

Sima Yi: Last 2 Years?..

Lu Xun: That's Long...

Cao Cao: Zuo Ci... Pls.. Kill me now..

Zuo Ci: Sorry i can't...

Liu Bei: Oh man! Stop Acting Stupid!

Sun Quan: You Are Sucks!.. Sucker than NobleAss!

Cao Cao: Did not!

Judges...

Lu Bu: So.. Who's the winner for this game..?

Meng Huo: Don't Know.. we still have.. 6 more game... i think..

Dong Zhuo: We will wait for now..

So The Forth Game is Finnished... Wait For The Fifth... The Battle Of the Gents... it is a strategy game... Thank You... Wait and Enjoy...

Chapter 8 Ends...


	9. The Fifth Game

Chapter 9...

Now.. Everybody... Let's Go OUTSIDE!...hehe.. this is not a strategy game...

So Now our Fifth Game!... We Have a small Ring... Kinda Sumo Wrestling...3 of you will fight in that ring... the one who first out of the ring will lose... as the second does... You can use spells if you like... so as your weapons... Now The Battle Begins...

Why our battlefield is so small?...

Sima Yi takes the first step...

Sima Yi: Hahahah! You Fools! You Have No chance against ME!

He use his Musou... He give the two a laser beam...

Zhuge Liang: How Weak!

He Jumped , While Jumping He use his charge attack...(kinda laser beam duh?)

Sima Yi: Oh My!

He runned to Lu Xun and use him as a shield...

Lu Xun: Ouch!

Sima Yi: Hahaha... Whorthless!

Sun Quan: Lu Xun! You Jerk! Com'on Move!

Lu Xun: Shut Up Sun Duck!

Sun Quan: Huh?.. Duck?..

Zhuge Liang: Prepare Yourselves!

He use his lightning orb... and attacked Lu Xun.. While Running..

Lu Xun: I will not Lose!

Zhuge Liang: You will see...

When they are in the middle... Zhuge use his 3rd attack...Circular Blast Charge Attack...

Lu Xun: Aw.. You really made me angry!

He use his Running attack...

Zhuge Dodge it...

Zhuge Liang: Lu Xun.. You are still weak... Besides you only have your 1st weapon...

Lu Xun: Humph! You ain't see nothing yet.. Zhu-GAY Liang!

Sima Yi: Hahaha..Poor Zhu-Gay..

Cao Cao: Hey! Com'on Fight now!

Liu Bei: Defeat Them Zhuge Liang!

Sun Quan: I have nothing to say to you Lu Xun!...

Sima Yi use his Jump Charge Attack..

Sima Yi: Hahaha... Fools!

Zhuge Liang: Don't Laugh you Sima Sucka!

Sima Yi: Huh?...

Zhuge Liang: Your end is near!

Zhuge use his Running Attack to Sima Yi..

Sima Yi: Com'on Zhu-Gay.. Let's Play "Running to my PANTS"!

Zhuge Liang: Humph! Don't worry i will...

Lu Xun: Oh my..

Zhuge use his Mystical Circle Charge Attack and Sima Yi use his Jump Attack but.. Sima Yi spin in the air...

Zhen Ji: Sima Yi!

Yue Ying: Yeah! Go Zhuge!

Sima Yi: Im Not Yet Done!

Zhuge Liang: Oh.. You're still alive?..

Sima Yi: Of Course I am...

Yue Ying: Pls..Liang Finish them.. I promise we will have Sex after the Show!

Cao Cao: Arrgh!..Yuckey!

Zhuge Liang: Oh.. Really?..

Sima Yi: Damn That Zhu-Gay!

Zhuge Liang: You will be the first to say goodbye LU XUN!

Zhuge use his Musou Gage and Blow up Lu Xun...

Lu Xun: Waaaah!... I Don't Want to Die!... I have To say GOODBYE!..

Lu Xun Runs... jumped outside the ring...

Zhuge Liang: Hahahah!.. Now Lu Xun is Out!

Yuan Xi: Ok... The contestant of Wu is Finished...

Sun Quan:Arrrgh!... That Lu Xun!

Sun Ce: He's scared...

Ling Tong: We are doomed..

Yue Ying: Yah! That's Totally Right!... Finish Sima Sucka!

Sima Yi: I will Not lose to you Zhu-Gay Liang!..

Zhen Ji: Defeat him Sima! If You Beat him i will give you a BABY!

Sima Yi: Huh?.. a Baby?..

Yue Ying: If You Beat Sima Yi.. I will Give You A 100 babies if You Like!

Zhuge Liang: Huh?.. a 100 babies?..

Cao Cao: Ugh!.. That Yue Ying... She's really arggh!..

Liu Bei: That's Odd?.. 100 Babies?.. She can give to Zhuge?..

Zhen Ji: No! I can give you a 200 babies!

Yue Ying: 500!

Zhen Ji: 800! Hahah..

Yue Ying: 1000! You Are Sucked!

Zhen Ji: I can't do That!

Zhuge & Sima: Shut Up! We Don't Like Babies!

Cao Pi comes...

All: What!..

Cao Pi: Aww..My Head Hurts..

Cao Cao: Cao Pi! You're awaked..

Cao Pi: Who are You?..

Sima Yi: He's still paralyzed..

Cao Pi: Who am i?..

Cao Cao: What happened to your Brain?..

Cao Pi: Huh?.. Are You talking to me?..

Cao Cao: Of Course i am...you stupid dog..

Liu Bei: Er..I think his head are forgotten to screw?..yah..

Zhao Yun: Maybe...

Now back to the battle...

Zhuge Liang: Pray to hell Sima Sucka!

Sima Yi: No! You pray to hell Zhu-Gay Liang!

Zhuge Liang: Hahaha... Poor old creature...

Sima Yi: Hey! Im not old!...Huang Zhong is the old!

Huang Zhong: Shut up you booger!

Zhuge Liang: Yuck..Nasty..

Sima Yi: Argh..

Sun Quan: Com'on Fight!

Zhuge & Sima: Oh...

Promise..This is real...

The two use their Musou...

Sima Yi: No one can stop me!..Not even you Zhu-Gay Liang!

Zhuge Liang Droped a coin to Sima Yi...

Zhuge Liang: Earth calling Sima Yi... I see a coin on your side...

Sima Yi: Earth calling Zhu-Gay Liang...Where is it?..

Zhuge Liang: Earth calling Sima Yi... Look Down..

Sima Yi: Wooh! a American Coin!.. Huhu.. i really want it!..

Zhuge Liang: Hahaha... Com'on Get it...

Sima Yi: Ugh... I really Love it.. (drools)

While Sima Yi picking the coin...

Zhuge Liang: Your Finished..

Zhuge Used his Musou Gage...

Zhuge Liang: It ends Now!

Sima Yi: Huh?..

Zhuge Blasted Sima Yi..

Sima Yi: Waaaaaaaah!

Sima Yi is out of the ring...

Yuan Xi: The Winner of this game is... Zhuge Liang of the Shu Forces!

All Shu: Yahoo!..

Cao Cao: Arrgh! Sima Yi You Dumb!..

Sima Yi: Huhu...America...

Liu Bei: Earth Calling Cao Cao...Your strategist is a ass you know?..

Cao Cao: Earth Calling Liu Bei... We are not Yet done Liu Ass!

Sun Quan: Earth Calling Cao Cao & Liu Bei...I see an Alien on Your back!

Cao Cao & Liu Bei: Where?..

Sun Quan: Oh... It's Gone..

Cao Cao: Arggh!...I will Kill you Sun Duck!

Sun Quan: Go Ahead Cow Cow!

Liu Bei: Mooooh!

Zhao Yun: Quack..Quack!

Cao Pi: Hello! Who Are You?..

Cao Cao: Shut Up!

Sun Ce: Oh Brother..

Zhuge Liang: Uhm..Well..Sima Yi really likes America..

Yue Ying: What did you just do?..

Zhuge Liang: Oh..I just Brainwashed him...

Yue Ying: What?..With that Coin?..

zhuge Liang: Yes..

Yue Ying: Great...

Zhen Ji: Oh.. My Poor Sima...

A Pizza boy Comes...

All: Waaah! Pizza!

Pizza Boy: Oh.. Sorry.. It's For Lord Zhuge Liang..

Zhuge Liang: Just in time.. Im Hungry..

Yue Ying: Great.. Let's eat my Husband..

Sun Quan: What about us?..

Zhuge Liang: Huh?..Why you hungry?..

All: All of us YES!..

Yue Ying: Sorry... It's just right for us...

Cao Cao: Arrgh! Com'on we're hungry!...

Yue Ying: Shut Up!

Sun Ce: Pls... Let me have one...

Xu Zhu: I like em all...

Yue Ying: Eat Mud You Bitch!..

All: Huhuhu...

While The two are eating... All of the people stared at them drooling...

Pang Tong: Gulp! Hey Zhuge we are friends are we not?..

Zhuge Liang: Oh yes.. Why?..

Pang Tong: Well uhm.. I...i..

Zhuge Liang: I know...

Zhuge Give Pang Tong a slice of Pizzzza...

Pang Tong: Wow... Thank You my friend...

Cao Cao: Hey! Why him?...

Yue Ying: None of your buisness you PUNK!

The Pizzzza Boy Returns...

Pizza Boy: Another order for Lord Zhuge Liang... A 10 box of Double Deluxe...

Zhuge Liang: Oh.. All Shu Let's Celebrate.. Also The Judges.. And Yuan Xi...

All Shu: Yahoo!

Judges: Thank You!

Yuan Xi: Im Hungry too...

All Wu: Give us pls...

All Wei: Pretty Pls...

All Shu: Nooh! Eat Mud... If You Like BOGARTS!...

While Eating... Zhou Yu Apprears...

Gan Ning: Zhou Yu!

Others: Huh?...

Zhou Yu: Hi Guys...

Sun Ce: Welcome Back...

Zhou Yu: Thanks...

Few minutes... A Ice Cream Man comes...

Ice Cream Man: The Ice Cream is here master Zhuge Liang...

Zhuge Liang: Oh thank you sir...

Cao Cao: Argh! Why Zhuge Liang Have Many Food!..

Sun Quan: Oh... Im Really Hungry...

Zhou Yu: Is there a party?...

Ling Tong: Nuh uh..

Zhuge Liang: Hey Zhou Yu! Let's Eat..

Zhou Yu: Ok!..

Other Wu: Awwww...Darn it!

Sima Yi: Im Hungry...

Zhuge Liang: Oh Sima Yi.. Like Pizza?..

Sima Yi: Yah..Sure..

Other Wei: Bitch!

The Shu , The Judges , and the other Generals are so happy... Hahaha!... Crazy Wu! I Hate Them!... So The Sixth Game is up next after their meal... The game will be... For the ladies.. Pls. Wait and wait...

Chapter 9 Ends...


	10. The Sixth Game

Chapter 10...

Everybody is done... Now for the Sixth Game... The Bikini Pagent Game!...For the ladies...Hahaha... This will be great!...

Cao Cao: Hehe... I like to Zhen Ji wearing Bikini... (blushing & drooling)

Sun Quan: Hum.. Xiao Qiao.. is not sexy.. She's sucks...

Liu Bei: Oh my God... It is the First time i will see Lady Huang in a Bikini dress...

Yuan Xi: Now! Ladies & Gents... I will present to you... The Ladies...of The day!

Wei... Lady Zhen Ji... Dressing a Blue bikini pair...

Cao Cao: Wah.. It's Beautiful...

Sima Yi: Lovely...

Cao Pi: Who is she?...

Zhang He: Great...

Liu Bei: Nice..

Ma Chao: No Comments...

Sun Quan: Good..

Sun Ce: Ouch!..

Shang Xiang: What?..

Sun Ce: My Foot..

Shang Xiang: Why?..

Sun Ce: You're standing on my foot...

Shang Xiang: Oh.. Sorry...

Next For Wu!... Xiao Qiao dressing a Red Bikini!...

Cao Cao: Hahaha! Not Sexy!...

Sima Yi: I see only her BONES...

Zhou Yu: Shut Up!...

Liu Bei: Hey..She's Good.. Better than Sun Shang Xiang...

Shang Xiang: Shut Up Bitch!..

Zhao Yun: Come to think of it... You're right... She's Better than Shang Xiang...

Guan Yu: Look... Zhuge Liang He's coming...

Liu Bei: Hey! Come Here Zhuge!..

Zhuge Liang: Oh.. Ok...

Pang Tong: Any second now it's Yue Ying's turn..

Zhang Fei: Im sure...Cao Cao will react again...

Jiang Wei: Prime Minister... Is lady Huang... i..

Zhuge Liang: Finished?... Oh yes... You will be suprised when you see her...

Other Shu: Ahhh...

Zhuge Liang: Hahaha.. This will be Hilarious...

Next!...For Shu!...Lady Huang!...Dressing a Green Bikini outfit!...

Zhuge Liang: The Time is now...

Liu Bei: 5...

Ma Chao: 4..

Guan Yu: 3...

Jiang Wei: 2...

Zhao Yun: 1...

Pang Tong: Everybody sharpened your Blades...

Yue Ying Appeared...

Cao Cao: Arrrrrrggh!... Demon!...Scary Demon!...

Pang Tong: Now!...Attack!...

Cao Cao: Huh?...

Zhuge runs to Cao Cao and grab his neck...

Zhuge Liang: You Son of a Bitch!..

Cao Cao: Aww... Hey what did i do?.. (coughs)

Zhuge Liang: You Bastard!.. I know you will react to my wife again...

Sima Yi: Badass!.. You Cao Cao...

Cao Cao: Huh?..

Liu Bei: You are a disgrace of our army!...

Yuan Xi: STOP!...

All get his attention...

Yuan Xi: Now.. we continue...

Everybody back to their seats...

Cao Cao: Damn..

Sima Yi: Is that Yue Ying?..

Sun Quan: Whoa..

Sun Ce: She's Hot...

Liu Bei: Huh?..

Zhuge Liang: I Told you... It will be Hilarious...

Sima Yi: Im still Hungry...

And Next... The Ramping!...

It's Zhen Ji's Day...

Cao Cao: Sexxxyy...!.

While ramping...

Sima Yi: I really Love her...

Cao Pi: I like her...

Cao Cao: I want to Fuck her...

Cao Ren: I want to kill her...

Cao Pi: Huh?..Why?..

Cao Ren: Oh...none..

Sima Yi: Humph..

Waving to the audience..

Wei Yan: Hi...

Zhen Ji: Ekkk...

Ma Chao: Hahaha...

Liu Bei: Cao Cao seems drooling again...

Pang Tong: Yeah..

Zhuge Liang: When he see Yue Ying... He will Die...

Jiang Wei: Aww...

Thank You Miss Zhen Ji.. Up next from the Wu.. Xiao Qiao!...

Sun Quan: Huh?..

Sun Ce: Straight Body...

Gan Ning: Too small...

Ling Tong: On The Back too..

Zhou Yu: Stop it..

Da Qiao: Im to sexy..

Waving to the audience again...

Sun Quan: Oh shit..

Thank You Xiao Qiao!... And For the Last... Lady Yue Ying!..

Zhuge Liang: Here she is...

Cao Cao: O My God..

While Ramping...

Cao Cao: Arrgh!.. Holy Shit!... Im Dying!..

Yue Ying: You're Mean!...(Cries).

Liu Bei: You..Macaroni!...What's The Matter with you!..

Cao Cao: Leave me alone!...

Sima Yi: She's Sexy...

Zhang He: Beautiful...

Sun Quan: It's Cao Cao first time to see a man-woman dressing a bikini...

Zhuge Liang: It's True... but my wife is not a man... Shang Xiang is...

All Sun: Shut up Zhu-gay!...

Zhuge Liang: Oh.. I forgot... All of the boys of the Sun are Gays too... Especially Sun Quan...

Sun Quan: No.. Prove it if you can!..

Zhuge Liang: Yes...

Zhuge Called Zhou Tai...

Zhuge Liang: So Zhou Tai... It's True isn't not?...

Zhou Tai: Yes...

Sun Ce: Why?..

Zhou Tai: While im taking a Bath... I see Quan Staring to the window Drooling...

All: What!...

Sun Quan: No!.. You Liar Zhu-Gay!...

Liu Bei: Eww.. Scary Little Fox.. Hanging out with the Samurai's Ass...

Sun Quan: Shut Up Liu Ass!..

Sun Ce: You Creep... Be thankful Father has Died...

Any Minute... A Shadow of a man showned...

Yuan Xi: Who is that?...

The Man Talked...

You Ass!.. I Thought you will be a great leader of our Family!...

Sun Quan: Huh?..

Don't Huh me you Creep!..

Sun Ce: I think i know that Voice...

Shang Xiang: Oh..

Cao Cao: Sun Jian!..

The Mam Showed up.. and all of the kingdoms Gasped...

Sun Jian: Oh.. You looked suprised?...

Cao Cao: Ahhh!.. A Ghost!..

Liu Bei: A Zombie!...

Sun Quan: Father!.. I Said never get up to bed...

Sin Jian: Shut Up..

Sun Ce: Hiya..Pops..

Sun Jian: Sun Quan.. I will Take the throne again..

Sun Quan: What!..

Cao Cao: You Heard him...

Sun Quan: Why?..

Sun Jian: Shhhh...

Liu Bei: Hi Sun Jian..

Sun Jian: Hello..

Pweh!... What will Happend Next?... Find Out On The Seven Game.. The Gents Turn... Well um.. Sun Jian is Still Alive...

Chapter 10... Ends..


	11. The Seventh Game

Chapter 11...

Hey?..I Thought Sun Jian Died?...Um..Anyways.. The Seventh Game.. The Gents Turn!.. Hahahahaha.. Silly Me...

Sun Ce: Hehehe... Sorry For That Suprise...

Sun Quan: Father is not dead...

Sun Shang Xiang: We Just hide it...

Cao Cao: For Christ sake!..

Liu Bei: All Suns Are LIARS!...

All Suns: No!..

Cao Cao: Yes Bitch!...

Sun Jian: Argh!...

Zhao Yun: Shut Up..

Pang Tong: But How?..

Sun Ce: After Father shot with an arrow... We take him to the nearest hospital...

Cao Cao: Huh?..Hospital?..

Sun Quan: Yes Cow Cow!..

Liu Bei: I don't understand...

Cao Pi: We dont have any hospitals... Just a Medical Groups...

Sun Jian: We Travel to the Future...

Cao Cao: Argh! Aliens!...

Ladies and Gentle Gays... The Seventh Game Will Start!...

Liu Bei: Oh.. Shut Up Now...

The Male Contestants Will Have The Same Fashion Show.. They Will Dress A Sexy Underwears!...

All Women: Yeeehah!...

All Men: Ekkk!...

So.. For The Wei... Sima Yi!.. Wearing A Blue Underwear!..

Da Qiao: Whoa...

Cao Cao: Huh?..

Shang Xiang: Love That BODY!...

Liu Bei: What!...

Gan Ning: Shut Up TOMBOY!...

Cao Pi: Nyah!...Super Sexy..

Zhang He: I Love You SIMA!...

Sima Yi: Ekkk!...Bastard!...

Liu Bei: Watta Gay!...

Zhang He: Grr..

Now Sima Yi Will March..

Da Qiao: Not To Sexy...

Wei Yan: Why...Wear...Panties?...

Ma Chao: Stupid Dog!...

Cao Cao: You're Disgusting...

Liu Bei: Uh..Sorry For that..

Sun Jian: Ok...

Thank You Sima... Next.. For Wu.. Lu Xun!..Wearing A Red Underwear...!..

Sun Jian: What?..

Sun Quan: Oh Sorry Pops..

Da Qiao: Ekkk... Not Big!..

Sun Ce: Huh?.. Baby Dick?..

Cao Cao: Waah!.. Small!..

Lu Xun: Huhuhuhu... Badass!..

Sima Yi: Hum..I want to see Zhu-Gay's Look...(wishpered)..

Sun Quan: Holy Shit!..Are You Circumcised?...

Lu Xun: Uh.. Don't Know.. What's That?...

Sun Ce: Oh..Brother..

Cao Cao: He's getting Flip...

Lu Xun March Now!...

Sun Quan: This is not funny...

Sun Jian: Huh?.. No One is Laughing...

Sun Ce: Uh...Yah..

Shang Xiang: He lost his mind...

Huang Gai: Look at that thin skin...

Gan Ning: I Like to Peel it Off...

Ling Tong: Then Do it Now!...

Other Wu: Shut Up Whelp!..

Ling Tong: Humph!..

Thank You now Lu Xun.. And Now The Last But Not The Least!...

All Wei: Oh Boy..

All Wu: Oh God...

All Shu: Oh Yeah!..Bring it on!...

For The Shu!...Zhuge Liang!...

Everybody Drools...

All DW gurls ecxept Yue Ying: Aaaaaah!.. Loving Body!...

Sima Yi: Huh?..Is That Zhu-Gay?..

Cao Cao: That Sexy look...

Sun Jian: Is turning me...

Liu Bei: in to a Gay..

Zhang He: Oh..God Pls.. I want to be a GIRL!..

Zhen Ji: I love him...

Yue Ying: Shut Up!..

The Two Qiaos: Yah!.. Give us a snog , You SEXY thing!

Yue Ying: Grrrrr... Those Rats!..

Zhuge Liang: Whoa.. Everybody is drooling at me...

Sima Yi: Not Fare!..

Zhuge Liang: It seems im Sexier Than You two...

Sima & Xun: Bitch!..

All Girls: MARRY US ZHUGE SWEETY!..

Yue Ying: WHAT!..

Sima Yi: Bwah Ha Ha!.. Yue Sucks!..

Yue Ying: You Too Sima Sucks!..

Zhen Ji: Pls.. Zhuge Marry Me!..

Zhuge Liang: Sorry.. But i have my right wife...

Shang Xiang: What?.. That Lady Man?..

Zhuge Liang: Yes...

Zhen Ji: Humph! She's Too Ugly!..

Zhuge Liang: No.. She's Beautiful..

Zhang He: Yuck!..

Sima Yi: Well.. She's Sexy...

Cao Cao: What?..

Xiahou Dun: Oh.. Jelous...

Cao Cao: No im Not!..

Sima Yi: If you really Husband and Wife Kiss Her!..

Zhuge Liang: Huh?.. But i've already told you We just finished Sex..

All: DO IT!

Yuan Xi: Yah Do it..

Yue Ying: What?..

Zhuge grab Ying's Hand and pull to kiss...

Cao Cao: Huh?..

All Girls: Shit...

Sima Yi: He really do it...

All Shu: How Sweet...

The Two Moaning each other...

Cao Pi: Wow.. A Romantic Movie...

Sima Yi: A Horror Movie..

Cao Cao: It's Scary Movie...

Sun Jian: Part 1?..

Liu Bei: Cao Cao is The Killer...

Yuan Xi: God.. Help Me...

So..The 3rd to the Last Game Will Start... After Zhuge Liang & Yue Ying is Done...with their conversation...What's Next?..Find out on Chapter 12...

Chapter 11 ends...


	12. The Eight Game

Chapter 12...

Geez.. That Zhuge Liang and his Wife are still Kissing?... Ugh!.. Hehehehe..

Well The Game Will Start...Everyone Please go to your partners... And We Will have the 8th Game...

Cao Cao: What?..

It's...DANCING TIME!...

All: What!...

Yuan Xi: Oh no...

Sima Yi: We will dance with this Outfit?..

Yuan Xi: Uh ha...

Lu Xun: Nooo!..

Zhuge Liang: Not Good...

Yuan Xi: But thats the order...

Cao Cao: We Don't Care!..

Sun Jian: Yah Bitch!..

Liu Bei: Holy Me..

Judges...

Lu Bu: I Like This game...

Dong Zhuo: But the others don't...

Meng Huo: Just Kill Them...

Lu Bu stands...

Lu Bu: Alright You Dogs quiet!.. If you don't i will cut your tongue!..

All: ...

Meng Huo: Hahaha.. Bitch!...

Cao Cao: Grrr..

Alright... The First Contestant Will Dance...Uh..Tango!...

Sima Yi: Shit!.. I Don't Know how to DANCE!...

Zhen Ji: Well i do...

Zhen Grabs Sima's arms and Dance...

Cao Cao: Bwah ha ha ha!.. That's Ugly!...

Liu Bei: You Sucks..

Sun Jian: You look like a girl Sima Yi...

Zhuge Liang: Nice dance eh?..

Sima Yi: Shut Up!..

Judges...

Lu Bu: Awful...

Dong Zhuo: A piece of Shit..

Meng Huo: No comments...

Thank You Wei Pairs...Next 2nd Pair will dance...Cha-Cha!..

Sun Quan: No! Don't Dance you Baby Dick!..

Then...They really Dance..

Sun Jian: Ugh...

Sun Ce: Oh well.. I will just close my eyes...

Other Wu: We Will Sleep... We're Tired..

Judges...

Lu Bu: He's still Baby...

Dong Zhuo: Yeah..

Meng Huo: Uh.. Right..

Thank You... And The Last.. For The Shu..They Will dance..Swing!...

Liu Bei: Oh.. That's Great...

While the two Dancing...

Zhuge Liang: Im Shy...

Yue Ying: Me too...

Zhuge Liang: We look clumsy...

Yue Ying: Idiot?...

Zhuge Liang: Don't Think so...

Yue Ying: You're Smart...

Zhuge Liang: Than Sima Sucks...

Sima Yi: Huh?..

Yue Ying: He's a Creep..

Zhuge Liang: You said it...

Sima Yi: Whats that?..

Yue Ying: I don't understand...

Zhuge Liang: What we are talking about...

Yue Ying: Uh..

Sima Yi: Grrrr...

Judges..

Lu Bu: Not Bad...

Dong Zhuo: Sweet...

Meng Huo: We are sweeter that them with my Wife..

Lu Bu & Dong Zhuo: Ugh...

Ok!...Take Your Break!...

All: Yahoo!...

Wei side...

Cao Cao: So how many points we have earned?..

Xiahou Dun: Don't know..

Cao Cao: Stupid!...

Cao Ren: All i think is..Shu is getting the Lead..

Cao Cao: That Shu!..

Sima Yi comes with his real dress..

Cao Pi: Hi...

Sima Yi: Humph!...

Cao Pi: Asshole...

Other Wei: We're hungry...

Cao Cao: Let's Eat..

All Wei: Yeah!...

Wu side...

Sun Jian: Yuck...

Sun Quan: Huh?..

Sun Ce: What's wrong Pops?..

Sun Jian: I can't stop imagining Lu Xun with that Baby Dick...

Other Suns: Ah...

Gan Ning: It's small...

Ling Tong: And what about you?..Gan Ning?..

Gan Ning: What?..

Ling Tong: Don't Play Dumb you asshole!..

Other Wu: What?..

Ling Tong: Gan Ning has a Baby Dick too!..

All Wu: Huh?..

Gan Ning: Why you!.. Stupid Jerk!...

Ling Tong: Hahaha.. Bitch!..

Gan Ning: Huhuhuhu...

Shu side...

Liu Bei: What time is it?..

Ma Chao: It's 2:00 Morning...

Other Shu: Really?..

Ma Chao: Yup!..

Zhao Yun: Im sleepy..

Pang Tong: Me too..

Guan Yu: Hey..Didn't you notice..Everybody in Wu are Baby Dicks?..

Liu Bei: Even Shang Xiang has..

All: Eww...

Zhang Fei: Why are you so mad to her Liu Bei?..

Liu Bei: I still love her...

Other Shu: Awww...

Zhuge Came with his original dress...

Zhuge Liang: What's wrong?..

Liu Bei: Nothing..

Zhang Fei: Where's Yue Ying?..

Zhuge Liang: Backstage..

Yue Ying Came with her normal dress..

Zhuge Liang: Why a long face?..

Yue Ying: I just thinking what group will win..Duh?..

Liu Bei: For sure..Shu will win...

All Shu: Yeah!..

Ok!..End of break!... Continue game on Chapter 13...Ugh!..I really hate Wu!.. The next game will be Fun...Pls. Wait and Enjoy...

Chapter 12 ends...


	13. The Hottest Game

Chapter 13...

Oh com'on.. Bastards the next game is.. Tatararah! The Coronation Night!..

All What?.

Sima Yi: Why?

Yuan Xi: What? Hey! I'm tired of this mess! So we and the Judges have decided! so Buzz off!..

Sima Yi: How dare you talk to me like that!..

Zhuge Liang: Huh? there's no wrong with that..

Sima Yi: Oh Mother Fuckers!..

While the Judges and Yuan Xi are talking..

Cao Cao: Darn you Liu Bei! How can your pair is beautiful than ours!..

Liu Bei: What? You have Sima Yi.. He's Beautiful..

All Wei: What!..

Sun Quan: What about us? don't you want us to join your Fight?..

Cao Cao: Who are you?..

Liu Bei: Some Strangers..

All Wu: Shits!..

Sima Yi: You have no right to insult me like that!..

Liu Bei: Oh really?.. I didn't mean to.. What? you hurt?..

Sima Yi: God damn!..

Zhuge Liang: Don't worry Sima Yi.. I'm sure you will be the Shining Star of the Night!..

Yue Ying: Yeah shining star.. Haha..

Sima Yi: Look who's talking.. Well you Man-Woman will be the most Handsome Guy for tonight..

Yue Ying: Whaaaat?..

Sima Yi: Penis..

All Shu: ...!

Sun Jian: Shitty Wei & Shu..

Cao Cao: Oh.. we shits?..

Liu Bei: Thank You.. Baby Dicks..

Lu Xun & Gan Ning: Oh Shut up!..

Ma Chao: Baby Dicks..

Sun Quan: Hey they said shut up!..

Cao Pi: Go to your doctors to the Future.. And circumcise..

Liu Bei: Right.. You too Shang Xiang..

Sun Shang Xiang: Ugh!.. I will kill you Liu Bei!..

Liu Bei: Oh.. Sure why not now?.. Tomboy..

Sun Shang Xiang: Arrggh! I hate you!..

Guan Yu: Boo..

Zhang He: How Beautiful..

Zhuge Liang: Oh right.. Zhang He.. I didn't see you.. Go and replace Zhen Ji..

Zhen Ji & Zhang He: What!..

Alright!... Contestants.. Ready for the last!...

All Audience shuted and sitted... Contstants at the stage..

Yuan Xi: Buwah ha ha ha ha!.. No one Wins!..

All: What!...

Yuan Xi: Lol.. I'm only Joking.. Hahaha.. Idiots!..

Cao Cao: Die!..

Yuan Xi: Whatever.. Ok Lu Bu will announce the best people..

Lu Bu at the stage...

Lu Bu: Alright you punks.. The best Super Hero costume belongs to..

Fanfare...

Lu Bu: Lu Xun & Xiao Qiao!..

All: What the?..

Sun Ce: Yahoo! Best costumes!..

Cao Pi: Boo! Go home Captain America!..

Zhao Yun: Yeah!.. Baby Dicks don't belong here!...

Lu Bu: Next.. The Strongest guy!..

Fanfare...

Lu Bu: Sima Yi!..

Shu: Huh?..

Wei: Yeah! Bring on the Beauty!.. Hooray!..

Wu: We Give up..

Zhuge Liang: Fare enough..

Lu Bu: Next.. The Smartest!..

Sima Yi: Muhahahahaha! I am the one!..

Zhuge Liang: Really?.. Suck a Pig..

Sima Yi: No thanks.. Suck your wife's Dick..

Zhuge Liang: Bitch!..

Sima Yi: Fool..

Lu Bu: The Smartest are!...

Fanfare...

Lu Bu: Sima Yi & Zhuge Liang?.. What?.. We have a tie?..Cool..

Cao Cao: Noo!..

Liu Bei: That's not fare!..

Lu Bu: Hey! you're not the judge.. so shut the fuck up!..

Cao Cao & Liu Bei: Fine..

Lu Bu: The most Sexiest woman!..

Cao Cao: We know! It's Zhe-!

Lu Bu: It's Yue Ying!..

Wei: What!..

Wu: No Way!..

Shu: Oh my God!..

Yue Ying: Oh! I can't Believe it!.. I'm Sexy!..

Zhen Ji: No!.. How can a Man-Woman be that Sexy?..

Yue Ying: Jealous!.. Exersise.. you're getting fat you pig!..

Zhen Ji: Arrgh!.. I promise you will die!..

Lu Bu: Next the most hansome...

All: We don't want to hear it!..

Lu Bu: Haha. You will be suprised..

All: Go ahead!..

Lu Bu: The handsomes are!.. Sima Yi and Yue Ying!..

All: What!...

All Standing Ovation!..

Yue Ying: Noo!..

Sima Yi: Hahaha.. Handsome!..

Cao Cao: Ugh!.. How awful..

Jiang Wei: Prime Minister..

Zhuge Liang: I give up..

Sima Yi: Fools.. Go and get married again..

Lu Bu: Ok!.. The all you've waiting for!.. The Greatest kingdoms!..

All: Yeah!..

Lu Bu: The Greatest Kingdoms.. are none other than!.. The Kingdom of Wu!..

All Shu & Wei: What the hell are you talking about!..

All Wu: Yeah!... We are the Greatest!.. Boo Wei & Shu!...

Cao Cao: My power..

Liu Bei: My virtue..

Cao Cao & Liu Bei: Gone..

* * *

**The Last Chapter is done!.. No more next.. i'm too tired for the games so.. i have to end this..**

**Sorry.. Wu is the greatest.**

**They're too POOR.. Sorry Guys. Kill me..**

Chapter 13 ends...


End file.
